A Nightmare of the Past
by KISSmeBecca
Summary: This is what happened to Yumi's best friend. This is a one-shot thing... It only mentions the names of the PPGZ. It's rated the way it is for a death... T T


Me: this is separated from the rest, because of the rating difference… It's simple, this tells us who her first best friend was and how she died. T^T No one has joined me today; they all said they were busy… so, I don't own D! PPGZ… any way, here we go! CHARGE!

I walked to the cemetery. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru all asked if I wanted to hang out with them; I told them that I had something to do. That wasn't a lie, so I was ok. I had gotten some flowers. I walked toward a specific headstone. It said, "Here lays Mizuki Michiko. A very good friend to all who accepted her."

I let a tear fall down my face onto the ground. I laid the flowers on top of her grave. "Hey, Michiko-chan. I hope you're having fun in Heaven. I was just making my weekly visit. A lot has happened this week. I'm sure you've heard of the Powerpuff Girls Z. I just so happen to be one, now. I'm known as Blackberry, when I transform. I wish you could have been able to see me when I first transformed. Well, I'd better get home before my mom starts yelling, again. I'll see you soon. Bye, Michiko-chan."

I got up and left the cemetery. When I got home, it was very late and I had to go to bed. I got into my P.J.s and went to sleep.

~Nightmare~

Little Yumi was in a white dress that her mother had picked out for her. She had snuck some white shorts to wear underneath. (A/N: ha-ha, Yumi never liked dresses, apparently!) She was outside, waiting for her best friend, Michiko, whom she had known since she was in the nursery. They were both in Kindergarten, now.

Yumi was about to go inside, when she saw her little friend with strawberry blonde hair and bright, cheerful green eyes. "Michiko-chan!" Yumi waved to Michiko.

"Yumi-chan! Let's go for a walk!" said Michiko, waving back.

"Ok, Michiko-chan. To downtown or the outskirts?" Yumi asked.

"The outskirts. It's less crowded there." she said, smiling.

The two girls told their mothers where they were going, and then left to go for a walk.

"Hey, Michiko-chan! Mother's Day is coming up. We should get our mothers some flowers." said Yumi.

"Yeah, they'll love them! We should get some forget-me-nots, some roses, and some lilies!" said Michiko, agreeing with Yumi.

"Yes! We need to hurry. The flower shop closes soon." Yumi said. Both little girls ran to the nearest flower shop. The cashier greeted them and they walked over to her.

"Welcome to Hana's Flower Nursery. May I help you two?" she smiled at the young girls.

"Yes, please! We'd like two banquets of forget-me-nots, roses, and lilies." said Michiko.

"Coming right up!" the cashier made the banquets and rung up the cash box. "That'll be 1,000 yen, please." (N/A: I'm thinking that's about 10 bucks….)

Yumi brought out 500 yen, while Michiko brought out the other 500. "Here you go!" both said at the same time, handing the cashier the yen.

"Thank you. Here are your flowers. Have a nice day." she said.

As the girls walked out of the store, Yumi shouted back, "You, too!" The two friends walked the outskirts of town, heading for the park.

"Do you really think our mothers will like these?" asked Michiko.

"Like them? They'll love them! It's from us, right? They have to love them!" Yumi responded.

"I hope so." Michiko smiled, though Yumi could tell it was a fake one.

"My mommy says it's in the mother rule book. I asked her if I could see it, but she said that I'll get one when I get a kid. So, I'm going to adopt as soon as I move out of the house! I wanna see this rule book!" said Yumi.

Michiko laughed. She didn't seem too gloomy any more. "So will I! We could adopt twins! One for you and one for me. Then, we'd have an excuse to visit each other."

Yumi also laughed. "Yeah! That'll be fun!" She then noticed that there was no one in the park. "Where'd everybody go?"

Michiko looked around. "I don't know. I wonder if something's wrong." She then saw someone with a gun. She gasped. "Yumi-chan, follow me and stay quiet!" she whispered.

"Ok, Michiko-chan." Yumi whispered back. She followed Michiko into the bushes. They then left the park and began to run away. They both had the flowers for their mothers in their hands. "Michiko-chan, what are we running from?"

Suddenly, the guy with the gun stepped out in front of them. Michiko stopped Yumi.

"You two, huh? I'm afraid that in order to keep the hiding spot of my stash a secret, I'm gonna have to put you two to sleep." he smirked. He had a beard that was black with hints of grey in them. His hair was the same color and his eyes were green.

Yumi looked at the guy, confused.

He took out a gun and aimed it at Yumi. Michiko knew what he was going to do and, just before he fired, pushed Yumi out of the way. She took the bullet herself. Michiko fell to the ground, the flowers were still in her hands.

Yumi looked at her now dead best friend in shock. "Michiko-chan!" she moved herself over to Michiko, tears ran down her face. She was too young to witness a murder! "Wake up, Michiko-chan. Wake up!" She then felt a very sharp pain in her shoulder. Because she was in so much shock as it was, she fell unconscious.

When Yumi woke up, she was in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped tightly around her wound. She looked around and saw Michiko in the bed across from hers. She got up and ran over to her friend. "Michiko-chan, wake up. The bad guy's gone, now."

Michiko didn't stir. Yumi shook her, trying to get her to wake up, but Michiko didn't even open her eyes. She looked very pale. "Michiko-chan? Are you ok?" Yumi asked.

Yumi looked at the heart rate box and noticed it was in a continuous line with no jolts. It also made a beeping sound. Unfortunately, Yumi knew what that meant. The tears came back, only harder this time. She shook her friend harder, hoping it would bring her friend back. "Michiko-chan, don't leave me! Please, come back! Michiko-chan! Wake up!" After a few minutes of the useless attempt, she fell onto her knees and stared at the ground as she sobbed for her friend. Her hair fell over her left eye as the tear seemed to never end.

The nurse then walked in to see if either of them had woken up. She dropped her clipboard, seeing that the heartbeat of Michiko was in an endless line. She rushed over to a red button and pressed it. "We have a patient with no heartbeat. I repeat, a patient with no heartbeat!"

The door slammed open as some more nurses rushed in, pushing the bed out of the room. As they went out, Michiko's mother was trying to get into the room. When she saw her daughter being carried out of the bed, she realized this was the last time she'd see her only girl. She screamed as she could only watch her child being carried away.

Yumi saw the flowers for Michiko's mother in a vase on the dresser draw. She managed to stand up and she walked over to the flowers, taking them out. Yumi then walked over to the mother of the dead girl and said, "Mrs. Mizuki. Michiko-chan wanted you to have these for Mother's Day." She had to say that between sobs.

Mrs. Mizuki looked at Yumi. She then took the flowers and hugged Michiko's friend. "Thank you for being her best friend, Yumi. She always talked at the dinner table about adopting you as a sister. She really cared for you." Tears fell off of Mrs. Mizuki's face and onto the bandaged shoulder of Yumi.

"The first bullet was meant for me. That should be me." Yumi said. She felt horrible for Mrs. Mizuki to suffer the loss of her only daughter.

"Yumi, don't say that. It's not your fault. She chose to get in the way of you and the bullet. She always had nightmares of you dying and would always say that as long as she still lived, that would never happen. She was braver than most children your age when it came to dying for those she cared for. May be there's a reason for you living and her dying. Our Lord works in strange way, Yumi." Mrs. Mizuki whipped away Yumi's tears of unnecessary guilt."

~End of Nightmare~

Those words seemed to echo in my mind as I woke up from the nightmare. 'Why does this always happen when I visit you, Michiko-chan?' I thought, tears streamed down my face. I remembered at her funeral I couldn't stop crying. I was either sobbing or crying silently. I whipped the tears away and went to get me some water.

I hadn't seen Mrs. Mizuki since then and I felt the sudden urge to bye her some forget-me-nots, roses, and lilies. That would have to wait until morning, because it was around midnight.

This may sound crazy, but even then I could feel Michiko-chan's presence. I have always felt it since the funeral. I felt it the strongest during my first two battles. That got me thinking. What if her spirit still watched over me to protect me? Would that even be possible? I knew that no one could answer those questions. But, I was sure that if Michiko's spirit was still here, I was more than likely what kept it on Earth.

~End~

Me: Yep! That's all! *feels a strong presence here* Thinks: Huh… I bet that's Michiko...* Ok, so, that's all for this story! Like I said before, it's a one-shot! ^^ bye!


End file.
